


Goodbye

by ItsYaGrill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jeremy forgot Michael so, Poor Michael, just straight (gay) up angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaGrill/pseuds/ItsYaGrill
Summary: The SQUIP deletes all of Jeremy's memories with Michael as it is deactivated.Michael is forced to learn a valuable lesson: How to say goodbye.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoothmovebro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/gifts).



> *gross sobbing* im sorry

There was definitely something wrong with Jeremy. And it hurt way more than Michael expected.

"Why don't you ask antisocial headphones kid?" Michael heard Rich say through the hospital room's door. He was just about to visit Jeremy, but he didn't want to intrude on a conversation. So he waited. Although, Jeremy's response made him choke on air.

"Who's that?" Jeremy asked, his voice sounding truly confused. Michael hesitated, hand hovering over the doorknob. What would happen if he walked in? Is Jeremy pulling a prank or something?

Did he... did he really forget Michael?

He shook his head and took a couple of deep breaths. He put on a smile and opened the door, walking in. "Hey Rich, hey Jeremy!" He waved, adopting his slouchy posture again. He made his way over towards Jeremy and sat down on the chair next to his bed. Rich smiled at him, though one could clearly see that he was a little worried. Michael glanced at Jeremy, his stomach doing flips once he caught the expression of his best friend.

Complete and utter confusion, mixed with a little bit of fear.

Jeremy fidgeted with his covers, scooching away from Michael a little bit. Pain flashed across Michael's face, disappearing as fast as it came. His smile faltered a little and his voice was shaky, "Hey Jeremy, how are you feeling?" Jeremy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I, uh, I'm sorry but- do I know you?" The words dug into Michael's heart, trying to tear it apart. Michael let out a nervous chuckle, fear gripping him as his breathing picked up. "Jeremy, it's me! Michael! Your best friend. You... remember me, right?" Jeremy shook his head. "S-Sorry, no... maybe you have the w-wrong Jeremy?" He shrugged. Michael covered his mouth and blinked back his tears. "Yeah- yeah, you.. you're probably right I- wrong room- right uh- sorry, sorry wrong room." He stood up, legs shaking and barely supporting him, and hastily left the room. Jeremy watched him go, unsure of what just happened.

 

* * *

 

 

Lots of people were happy to see Jeremy out of the hospital, apparently. And he was glad to be out, he assured lots of people.

Michael... had mixed emotions. Fear. Joy. Worry. Frustration. Sadness.   
He had been researching the SQUIP again, seeing if he could find something about amnesia caused by them- but everything came up blank. Maybe it was just something temporary, he told himself, Jeremy would remember soon enough.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Miah, am I still your favowite person~?"

"I- um, I never said that...?"

"Oh- right, of course, wrong- wrong person, sorry."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Jer, wanna come over to my place? We can play Apocalypse of the damned again! Y'know, like before!"

"I never played "Apocalypse of the Damned" before, and definitely not with you."

"...Right. Sorry."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Jere, I got some we-"

"Could you please leave me alone?! I keep telling you- I don't know you! Sorry if I disappointed you, but I have no clue as to who you are!"

"..."

 

* * *

 

 

 **[player two is online!]**  
 **[player two]:** wha??  
 **[player two changed their name to Jere]**  
 **[Jere]:** ugh I gotta think of a better nickname  
 **[player one is online!]**  
 **[player one]:** ...oh  
 **[player one]:** hah I guess you really fkrgot  
 **[player one]:** i have no okayer two so I guess I should chanhe my nicknmae tok  
 **[player one changed their name to Stoned Loser]**  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** hah this is way mkre accurate now  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** sorry you had to lut up with me jeremy  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** uts just  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** really hard to  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** say goodbye  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** to  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** your best fuckin friend  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** of twelve god damn years  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** and your crush  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** so uh ive come to terms and  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** guess this us goodbuw miah  
 **[Stoned Loser]:** I loved you with all my heart please dont forget that  
 **[Stoned Loser is offline...]**  
 **[Jere]:** uh  
 **[Jere]:** umm  
 **[Jere]:** wai t  
 **[Jere]:** ...was he really telling the truth about me and him being friends??

**Author's Note:**

> ACK
> 
> hmu on tumblr if you have a prompt  
> tumblr: its-ya-fandom-grill


End file.
